A Worker's Dilemma
by FreyaLin
Summary: This definitely did not count as what Liz would call a work flirt. It was just simple small talks with an added bonus of a smirk and maybe teasing, it was all camaraderie. Or so she thought. AU


Maka was sure that he was trying to piss her off and whether or not it was true, it was working. Even without him standing by her, she knew he was smirking somewhere in the safety of his shift. She snorted at the thought. There was nothing safe about that shift at all. It consisted of washing every kitchen equipment known to man in record speed, whether it be knives or chipped plates and cups.

Everything needed to be washed, dried, and put out to the public. The damp floor only made it worse to complete even the simplest of tasks. She supposed that was why he was so annoyingly irritating, if that was even possible. He hated his job and so he was going to rub his irritation onto others. It made sense. But that did not justify his attempt to invade her thoughts.

Okay, so maybe he doesn't know that he had been getting under her skin. In fact, he hadn't done anything but refilled her plates – and added a smirk with a shake of his head as he chidingly teased her. Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to concentrate on her own job.

Leave it to Soul to do something so simple as a head shake and make a poor girl's body go on overdrive. She sighed. She had only been working here for about a week and it was getting to her skin, literally. The aroma of the fast food, as well as serving buffet style only made it worse. Not to mention she had about two dinner shifts in a row that consisted of closing which was always tough. Though, the work would be manageable, if she didn't have much interference from co-workers.

Maka was good and efficient when needed to be, but when it came down to "people", she didn't want anything to do with them. She was only there for work, not to hangout. Things would have gone as she planned accordingly if she hadn't met Soul, and if he hadn't caught her interest. She was dumbfounded by how they met. It was so stupid, now that she thought about it.

* * *

"_Hi, which pizza would you like?" Maka asked her next customer. She looked up to see a familiar worker's outfit, much similar to her own. Looking at the nametag, she read 'Soul'._

"_Pepperoni," was all he said and walked off after she gave him his slice. She thought nothing of it and simply went to the next person. Minutes later, she noted that the line had gotten longer and scolded herself for thinking this job would be easy. _

"_Hi which-"_

"_-Pepperoni." she looked up at the voice to see the guy again. It was hard to forget his platinum hair. She was surprised that he came again during his break for another slice._

"_Here you go," he walked off again after a nod. As the line died down she began to relax. She was grateful that she could take a breather for a little while, but this was going to kill her back if she kept at it. She noticed someone walking to the counter and smiled amusingly when she recognized him._

"_I got you," she handed him a plate of pepperoni before he even asked. He smirked._

* * *

And that was how things were going after that. Just simple small talks with an added bonus of a smirk and maybe teasing, it was all just camaraderie. This definitely did not count as what Liz would call a _work flirt_.

Maka checked her watch when the last customer walked was only 8pm, one more hour before she could close. She sighed knowing that even when the place closed, she still had to clean and prep her area up for tomorrow. She'd be lucky if she made it home by 11pm. Maka looked on towards the mass of customers heading her way. With only one hour left, the slackers like to storm in. She hoped that with the last hour's rush, time would just fly by and that would be the end of it.

x-o-x

After closing, she headed over to ask Kid to check her station. As she turned the corner of the hallway she bumped into a tall mess of firmness.

"Hey bookworm…" An apology made its way to the tip of her throat before she realized who she had hit. "…why are you always in my way?" She couldn't help the smile that came out at his sarcastic tone.

"Soul," she regarded. "Our stations are right next to each other," Maka took a step back and smirked. "If anything, you're the one in _my_ way." Soul raised a brow to which Maka had to refrain herself from visibly biting her lips. Regardless of the cheap disposable apron he wore, she couldn't help but see him to be so incredibly hot when he did that. He looked almost amused with that smirk showcasing some of his sharp teeth while his eyes narrowed in a challenging way. Maka had always loved challenges.

"You done already bookworm?" he leaned against one of the kitchen shelves that connected the dish room and serving room. He didn't seem to care that he still had to clean up too. She sighed at his hopelessness and replied.

"I was just about to ask Kid to check me out." He whistled in praise and walked up to her. He stopped only mere inches away from her face. This was in no way professional in any circumstance, but even then Maka couldn't help but want him closer. She swallowed that thought down to the pit of her stomach. This was definitely not the place for that.

"I've checked you out plenty of times, you're perfect." he winked and walked pass her into the dish room. If it was possible to be any redder than she already was, she'd break the world record. She quickly turned around and saw the back of his wave before he disappeared around the corner. She berated herself for thinking he was being serious and rushed to find Kid. The faster she could get home and squeal all her lungs out, the better.

Unfortunately Kid didn't seem to understand. She should have known that with his OCD it would take him longer to check her off. He looked inch by inch at the floor, glass, and counter for any dust or crumbs. He then continued his inspection to see if the plates and utensils were restocked, and if they were restocked correctly (which meant that all forks were right side up and facing the same direction.)

All in all, Maka got out twenty minutes later than what she normally would have. She thanked Kid for finally letting her go and walked towards the locker room. When she got there she saw Soul sitting on the bench that divided the lockers.

"You look like you've seen better days." He commented. "And that's me comparing from when I saw you thirty minutes ago." Maka grumbled and opened her locker.

"I waited on the new manager to check my station off." She grabbed her jacket and closed her locker. "Took longer than I planned," she turned towards him and sighed. He snorted and got up.

"You need a ride?" She watched as he wiggled his keys. This was new. He had never offered her a ride before, but then again she'd always leave before he was done. She knew that she'd be taking a huge risk, but she didn't care.

She told herself it was because she didn't want to waste money on a cab, not that it was Soul and that she wanted to hang out with him longer. Before her mind could relay anymore excuses, she replied.

"Is there a catch?" He grinned and walked passed her, motioning her to follow.

"If you mean accompanying me while I get something to eat for the both of us, then yes there is a catch." She looked at his face. He looked so nonchalant, but by the shake of his hands that he conveniently shoved into his pockets, (for cool measure) she knew better. She shook her head and smiled. He could be so cute sometimes.

"Oh the dilemma, should I get a free ride _and_ free food, or not?" The answer was clear.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She rolled her eyes and laughed. He knew exactly how to make her ruined night.

* * *

**A/n:** Just got back into writing a few days ago. Please let me know what I can improve on. Much love!


End file.
